Fall For You
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: Romano has a surprise for Spain. My Christmas present for you all :) Songfic Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade xxx


**Hello my lovelies! Just a little christmas present here for you Spamano lovers ;)**

**This has probably been done a thousand times but I haven't read any thus far so here it is; a Spamano songfic for the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. **

**Antonio's point of view. I'll put a little * when you should put the song on :)**

**Enjoy and happy Christmas, Hannukah, Eid, whatever it is that you celebrate and when ever you celebrate it!**

**T xxx **

* * *

I sighed as I entered the cafeteria and looked over to my normal table, noticing that again there was no Lovino. A few weeks ago he hadn't been there at lunch even though he was in school. In last lesson that day I'd asked him where he was but he just said he had things to do. I didn't pressure him further; he didn't seem to want to talk about it. The next day he wasn't there and the next. Eventually days became weeks and the only time I had seen Lovino was during lessons and I couldn't talk to him then. I hadn't even seen him after school because of this thing he needed to do.

I didn't bother getting lunch; I suddenly wasn't so hungry. As I left the cafeteria my friend Gilbert was just emerging from a classroom, most likely having been kept behind.

"Toni!"

"Hey Gil…" I put on my best smile but that couldn't fool the German. He knew me too well.

"Still bummed about Lovino not sitting with us?" He smirked slightly, though it seemed not maliciously.

"Yeah. I miss him…"

"Well buddy, I think you should come with me!" He threw his arm round my shoulder and began walking me down the hall towards the music rooms. I let him pull me that way, not really up to fighting against him.

When we reached one of the rooms, the one I recognised to belong to Mr Edelstein who was Gilbert's cousin, my friend opened the door slightly and peeked through the gap as if just checking everything was okay to come in. He soon opened the door all the way and pulled me in, closing it behind him.

"Gilbert what are you-" I was silenced by the sound of coughing from behind the piano. Looking towards the noise I saw Lovino, sitting on the stall with a focused look on his face. Then he opened his mouth and my heart stopped. *

"The best thing 'bout tonight is we're not fighting, could it be that it has been this way before…I know you don't think that I am trying…I know you're wearing thin down to the core…" He took a breath and looked up at me with beautiful amber eyes. "But hold your breath because tonight could be the night that I would fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true…'Cos a guy like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find." I listened to the tune of the piano as his fingers lightly danced over the keys. "This is not what I intended,"

The sound of a drum beat started to back up the song and only then did I notice that Gilbert had left my side to sit at the drum kit, creating a steady rhythm with the wooden sticks on pulled skin. When Lovino sang the next line, his voice had gained confidence compared to the nerves beforehand.

"I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger, I may have failed but I have loved you from the start," His face turned red as he said that and he looked away from me, focusing on the keys he played. "Ohhh…but hold your breath," Gilbert drummed louder, grinning at me. "Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day! I swear it's true, because a guy like you is impossible to find. It's impossible-" He looked back up at me and stared straight into my no doubt wide eyes and I could do nothing but watch in awe. "So breathe in so deep. Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep. And hold onto your words, 'cos talk is cheap! And remember me tonight when you're asleep…" Everything was silent for a few seconds until the steady sound of the piano began again. "Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind…or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a guy like you is impossible to find…" The drums kicked in again shocking me out of my daze. "Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind! Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true! 'Cos a guy like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find…"

Silence fell once again in the near empty music room, two pairs of eyes on me intently. I bit my lip not sure what to say when I suddenly found myself clinging to Lovino, my head buried in his shoulder.

"That was absolutely beautiful Lovi~" He struggled against me as I hugged him tighter but eventually gave in and hugged me back.

"Yeah whatever…I just hope you appreciate that cos I spent weeks learning that damn song on that damn piano."

"All for me?"

"Only for you. Damn bastard."

* * *

**There you go ^^ hope you enjoyed it. **

**Hopefully, next year, I shall post some more chapters to other fics but for now this is the last one of 2012! It's been a good year and I've been an incredibly lazy writer but I love everyone who sticks with me and reads my stories, even if they don't review, the fact that people read it is enough :) [however if you wanna drop me a review I'm not going to complain ;)]**

**T xxx**


End file.
